Death note Versión Alternativa Parte 1
by Lelouchnosferatu19
Summary: Es una historia alternativa despues de la muerte de Kira
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es mi primera Fanfic espero les guste viene mezclado con la serie y es la primera entrega muy pronto subiré la segunda parte. Enjoy It!

La historia se centra casi al final del anime; cuando están todos reunidos en la bodega del muelle.

Light acaba de llegar con su equipo y posteriormente llegaba Near y su equipo de investigación.

Near: parece que has llegado temprano Light, tanta es tu curiosidad por conocer mi verdadera identidad?

Light: claro Near, al fin podre conocer a mi rival (al fin podre saber tu nombre mientras Mikami está afuera y cuando te descubras lo anote en la Death Note y así morirás y podre ser el dios del nuevo mundo)

Near: Ok Light me quitare la máscara, pero antes, ya sé que alguien se encuentra afuera para escribir mi nombre apenas yo me descubra.

Light: no bromees de esa forma Near, aquí solo estamos nosotros, deja de bromear y quítate la máscara!

Matsuda: Light tranquilízate que tal que lo que él diga sea verdad.-

Light: ¡cállate Matsuda no te metas en esto!

Near: Vaya señor Yagami parece que se está poniendo nervioso (parece que el mismo se está descubriendo y todo se empiezan a dar cuenta que su actitud es sospechosa.- Genial! Todo va según lo planeado)

Light: no es eso solo que mi curiosidad es grande (rayos parece que estoy intranquilo no se porque)

Near: ok.-

A todo esto Mikami esta espiando y listo para anotar el nombre de Near

-Near se quita la máscara y en ese momento Mikami anota su nombre en la Death note

-En ese momento Mikami abre la puerta de la bodega y empieza a reírse de una forma horripilante

Mikami: hahahahahahaha!

Hemos ganado mi señor en 40 segundos usted se convertirá en el dios del nuevo mundo

-Este pronuncia esas palabras en dirección hacia Light y este lo observa con una cara de desconcierto…

-Pero después se va tornando de un modo oscuro y Light empieza con su risa macabra y empieza a celebrar y este se muestra y dice que él es Kira.

Light: hahahahahaha!

Parece que esta guerra la he ganado Near!

Mi plan ha sido perfecto, y si yo soy Kira pero esto no te servirá de nada ya que en pocos momentos tú morirás! Y Yo Light Yagami seré el dios del nuevo mundo sin que nadie me lo impida.

Near: bien ya sabía que tú eras Kira pero quería que tú mismo te descubrieras

-Este cuenta como fue el plan para descubrir a Mikami y que el colaboraba con Kira, como reemplazaron la Death note por una réplica perfecta y que la que Mikami tenía era falsa…

-Light no lo podía creer estaba enojado, furioso, en eso el traía consigo una pistola y el la saca y apunta a Near_

Light: bueno Near parece que has hecho un trabajo estupendo pero ya que mi plan falló parece que tendré que matarte, No! matare a todos en este lugar.

Near: Parece Kira que estas tomando decisiones desesperadas, pero está bien, no espere que lo hicieras de esta forma , pensé que tu nunca te mancharías las manos de esta forma , mátame, pero sabes, vendrán más investigadores a por ti, nunca podrás ser Dios, nunca!

Pummm! .- se escucho el disparo y Near caía al suelo frente a la mirada atónita de las personas presentes.

Matsuda: que has hecho Light! Eres un asesino ¡!

Light: hahahaha!

Ya no hay nadie que se me interponga a mis intereses!

Ryuk: Light nunca pensé que usarías esta opción y te convertirías en un asesino

Light: Lo pensé demasiado y no quería hacerlo pero era un Plan B por si algo salía mal, a mí tampoco me ha gustado lo que he hecho pero todo sea por mi causa

Matsuda: Light jamás pensé que tú fueras Kira todos nosotros te admirábamos junto a Ryuuusaki pero creemos que tu también lo mataste eres un criminal, una basura, no mereces vivir.

.-Entonces Matsuda y los demás sacan sus pistolas y le disparan por detrás a Light y el equipo de Near hace lo mismo y de este modo Light recibe una lluvia de balas.

Mikami intenta protegerlo pero este también resulta baleado.

.-Después de que todos se acaban todas sus balas Light y Mikami caen al suelo al borde de la muerte.

Mikami: Lo siento Dios todo fue mi culpa cometí muchos errores perdóneme!

.-en seguida Mikami muere...

Light: Mikami fuiste un estúpido nunca debiste actuar por tu cuenta y nunca podre ser Dios! Maldición todo lo que hice no sirvió para nada ¡! Maldición, maldición, maldición!

Debí haber hecho el trato de los ojos desde un principio me hubiera ahorrado tantos problemas y ahora moriré no puede ser fui un imbécil.

Ryuk: Bueno Light fue divertido pero un día te dije que te anotaría en mi Death note y así lo hare.

.-Ryuk escribe el nombre de Light de inmediato y Light muere al instante.

.-Todos los presentes se van ya no había nada que ver…y en esa bodega yacían los cuerpos sin vida de Near, Light y Mikami…

Ryuk: Bueno no quiero ir de vuelta al mundo shinigami…así que buscare a otro humano que me divierta y le hablare de todo lo que viví con Light y no cometa los mismos errores…pero antes buscare unas manzanas frescas hahaha….

Soy Lelouch-Nosferatu y espero les haya gustado tratare de ir subiendo mas historias esta tratare de hacerla grande e interesante…gracias!


	2. Death Note Versión Alternativa Parte 2

Bueno esta es la segunda entrega de la pasada donde Light recién acaba de morir y Ryuk va en busca de alguien más que le pueda dar algo de diversión así q gozadla amigos.

Ryuk se va mientras Light recién acaba de morir.-

La policía y los medios de comunicación comienzan a llegar al lugar donde se dio la batalla entre Kira y Near y también donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida del joven Light Yagami.

La policía rápidamente acordono la zona y oculto con una sabana el cuerpo de de Near y Mikami y empezaron a tomar las declaraciones de Matsuda y del equipo de Near no sin faltar el protagonista que estaba detrás de todos los crímenes y asesinatos alrededor del mundo.

Tokio TV-. Llego y dio la cobertura de cómo se habían dado los hechos a todo el mundo para que supieran la única y verdadera historia.

Reportera: He aquí me encuentro en las escena del desenlace de esta macabra y trastornada de historia de Kira y sus múltiples crímenes que al fin dejarán de suceder; tal parece que Dios se encargo de terminar con la vida de este criminal para unos y héroe para otros en lo personal pienso que la forma de actuar de Kira de matar personas no era la correcta ´pero hay q reconocer que con todos los criminales que mato alrededor del mundo ha bajado la violencia considerablemente lastimosamente este héroe no pudo ver su mundo ideal y su arrogancia , egolatría y su retorcida mente no podía ser el "Dios" de el mundo que estaba construyendo el era alguien muy ingenuo y quiso actuar de un falso Dios juzgando a los malos pero en esa racha perjudico y mato a gente inocente que nada tenía que ver solo cumplían su trabajo de descubrir su identidad y ponerlo tras las rejas . Aquí tenemos al detective designado de este complicado caso.

Detective: Bueno señorita como puede ver y el mundo también se llego al termino de esta ola de asesinatos y se da por terminado el caso en este camino se perdieron vidas importantes como está la del genial investigador Elle Lawliet y su asistente, sus compañeros e investigadores también nombres clave de Melo y Near tanto como las diferentes personas que actuaron como Kira pero también la muerte del verdadero Kira y mente maestra de historia sin más que agregar me despido.

Reportera: Bueno hemos escuchado las palabras del inspector que satisfactoriamente resolvieron el caso. ¡Bueno amigos hasta aquí ha llegado esta cobertura soy Misaki Ling para Tv Tokio!

Al día siguiente esta noticia fue mundial todos los medios tv, periódicos, radios, opinión publica, ONG , naciones, políticos dando sus puntos de vista sobre el acontecimiento y las opiniones divididas unos apoyando lo que Kira hacia y q de ese modo las personas podían respirar y vivir tranquila sabiendo que alguien juzgaría a los delincuentes y q ahora eso ya no está y que volvería la violencia sabe Dios si aun peor se pondría la situación ; y estaba el punto de vista de los otros quienes condenaban completamente el hecho de lo que él hacia argumentando que era inhumano y que con esto la seguridad que brindaban las distintas naciones se veían burladas y q tenían que rendirse ante el poder de Kira y celebraban su muerte.

.-Y así transcurrían los días mientras se hablaba del suceso y todo volvía a la normalidad como si Kira se quedara en el olvido.

Unos meses después cuando ya todos dejaban de hablar del tema Kira en una preparatoria en la ciudad de Japón, La Universidad de Tokio este tema recalco en alguien en un joven llamado Zeto Akagami un joven de 19 años que cursaba la carrera de Licenciatura Computacional era alto como de 1.80 cabello liso negro bien parecido pero aun así no era popular para las chicas ya que él era extraño tenía como una bipolaridad por un lado gentil y amable pero por otro sádico y lúgubre pero aun así era el mejor estudiante en su carrera y el era muy atlético ya que estaba en el club de soccer y de artes marciales (quien lo diría alguien bueno en computación y en deportes y además bien parecido…muy raro -xD)

La cuestión que el tema de Kira en él había hecho un cambio el admiraba completamente a Kira y de algún modo él se sentía identificado con el (Era como una especie de Mikami pero no tan declarado) pero él no estaba de acuerdo en que el matara gente inocente y también reconoció que Kira tuvo muchos errores en su camino y él se sentía en forma como para continuar su legado.

Zeto: oh rayos! Aun no puedo creer que Kira haya muerto pero reconozco que el tenia doble moral y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo con tal de lograr su cometido y en eso se desvió de su ideología de justicia y se convirtió en un verdadero asesino capaz de llevarse personas inocentes en su conciencia y ese fue su principal error pero si a mí se me diera la oportunidad de tener una Death note lo haría de un modo más justo y seria alguien justo que de verdad juzgara a los delincuentes del mundo.

.-En eso va entrando su amigo de la infancia Sado Kyoya (Sado por Bleach y Kyoya por Hibari de KHR).

Hibari: que pasa Zeto-kun que estas balbuceando?

Zeto: Nada Hibari-kun aquí hablando con mi conciencia

Hibari: me imagino que la has de tener muy negra y con muchos crímenes jajajaja

Zeto: nada de eso solo pensando no seas mal pensado.

Hibari: Haii Haii vamos que ya comenzara la reunión inicial del Rector para darnos la bienvenida a nosotros ya que comenzamos nuestra carrera y estaremos internados aquí por 5 años.

Zeto. Esos actos son muy aburridos preferiría no ir pero ya que…

Hibari: anda vamos no seáis aburrido tío tal vez y conozcamos vuestras siguientes novias muajaja. (Ríe con una risa sarcástica y diabólicamente chistosa)

Zeto: Hibari-kun2 "kowaii" nunca se te quitara ese lado de "Don Juan" mejor deberías de dedicarte a tu carrera (por cierto Hibari estudia Criminología)

Hibari: Odio tu lado sarcástico me enojas fácilmente, vámonos antes de que te de un buen golpe.

Zeto: Hyoukai -desu vámonos.

.-Ya en la reunión se encuentran todos los estudiantes de las distintas facultades escuchando el largo y aburrido discurso del rector de la Universidad (ustedes saben…bla, bla, bla…).

-Terminado el discurso él se despide con la frase "okairi minna gambatte" y todos se dirigen a sus habitaciones ya sea casualidad o destino Hibari y Zeto compartían habitación así que así su amistad se hacía más fuerte.

En medio de la noche todo oscuro y los estudiantes dormían plácidamente en sus habitaciones y desde el cielo negro sin luna ni estrella totalmente negro oscuro y sin brillo cae del cielo una criatura y cuál era la sorpresa que esa criatura que descendía era nada más y nada menos que un shinigami…pero no cualquier shinigami sino que era Ryuk! Ryuk? Si Ryuk había esperado mucho en el mundo shinigami y claro se sintió aburrido y descendió del cielo a la tierra para buscar un nuevo "Kira" por así decirlo para que lo entretuviera y lo sacara de su profunda vida aburrida y claro también venia a por las manzanas deliciosas de este mundo.

Ryuk: Bueno ya he llegado el camino es largo pero valdrá la pena no hay nada como las manzanas de la Tierra yumii!...y claro buscare al humano que me divierta…claro no será como Light pero al menos espero que su mente y sus acciones sean entretenidas y que sacuda al mundo…

..-Cerca de donde cayó Ryuk justo un edificio que se encontraba enfrente desde la tercera planta en una habitación se encontraba….se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Zeto que había observado todo y cuál fue la sorpresa que aun si haber tocado una Death Note él podía ver al shinigami y cuál fue la sorpresa en el al ver al esta criatura puso una cara aterradora y de inmediato por supuesto el sabia quien y que era esa criatura sabía que era un shinigami y que era el Ryuk que estuvo involucrado en el caso de Kira.

Zeto: Parece que Kami ha escuchado mis ruegos y al fin tendré la oportunidad de mostrarle al mundo que puedo ser mejor que Kira y que yo si podre ser capaz de ser el Dios del nuevo mundo. (Mientras pensaba estas palabras su cara mostraba la actitud de un ser completamente loco, desquiciado con ansias de matar mostraba otra cosa totalmente diferente que buenas intenciones que es lo que él estaba pensando sus ojos de un color rojo carmesí su cabello erizado, su piel su cuerpo entero sudaba!)

Todo esto sucedía en la mente de Zeto y mientras todos dormían en la oscura y fría noche que avecinaba para bien o para mal un nuevo cambio algo grande se avecinaba y todo esto estaba al alcance de las manos de él.

Zeto con mucho sigilo salió de la habitación para no despertar a Hibari lo cual logro hacer ya que este al cerrar la puerta no noto que él se despertara…y así fue Hibari dormía como un bebe plácidamente en su cama.

Zeto bajo como un rayo las escaleras ya que el elevador era escandaloso y se tardaría mucho en llegar además que no quería perder de vista a Ryuk y que todas sus oportunidades que el tenia se perdieran.

Llego al piso de abajo el conserje no se encontraba así que salió sin sospechas de nadie.

Zeto: Brrr! Que frio debí haber traído mi suéter pero no importa mientras pueda alcanzar a Ryuk.

El corría con muchas ganas como si no hubiera un mañana corría todo frenético como poseído hasta que a lo lejos se miraba aun la silueta de Ryuk para su buena suerte el aun no se había movido de su posición y Zeto corría aun con mas fuerzas hasta que estaba muy cerca de él y con un gran esfuerzo este freno pero llevaba mucha velocidad y por poco choca con Ryuk hasta que todo agitado y sin aliento se pudo detener.

Zeto: … (Respirando hondo para poder recuperar su aliento y poder hablar) Ver...Verdad que tú eres Ryuk el que estuvo implicado en el caso de Kira y que tú lo mataste y te llevaste su nombre anotado en su Death Note? Quiero decirte que yo quiero seguir los pasos de Kira, no cometeré sus mismos errores y que yo si puedo conquistar el mundo, Chigau! Yo juzgare al mundo eliminare a cada delincuente que altere la tranquilidad de las buenas e inocentes personas y les devolveré su tranquilidad y no matare gente inocente aun cuando esta sea mi única y más fácil salida, por favor elígeme Ryuk Onegai!

Ryuk: jajaja…me gusta tu actitud chico sígueme hablando mientras me invitas muchas manzanas y lo pienso (Ryuk con una cara de asombro y emoción a la vez y tal parece que encontró a alguien que puede devolverle su entretenimiento) "Light parece que he encontrado tu reemplazo hahaha"…

Bueno esta es la segunda entrega la continuación y según mi inspiración veremos cómo se desarrolla y veremos que decide Ryuk adiós amigos enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

Y ahora con la tercera entrega de esta saga donde veremos si Ryuk decide o no darle la Death Note a Zeto así comenzamos Let´s Start xD

Ryuk: jajaja "Light parece que he encontrado tu reemplazo hahaha"…

Zeto: Y bien Ryuk que me dices…te aseguro que yo seré mejor que Light-Sempai

Ryuk: Ok Z-Zeto era tu nombre verdad? (el asintió) Ok me caes bien además no quiero regresar al mundo shinigami es muy aburrido veremos que tal lo haces bien-…

Zeto: Arigatou! Ontoni Arigatou Gozaimasu! Etto…Ryuk-san?

Ryuk: Solo dime Ryuk no soy tu jefe solo te observare.

.-Zeto estaba maravillado al fin sus ruegos habían sido escuchados y ahora a quien tanto admiraba (Light Yagami) pero que al mismo tiempo no estaba de acuerdo con algunas de sus acciones; ahora el podría cambiar el mundo incluso podía superar a su inspiración pero claro debía actuar con cautela...Y no se imaginan lo quera…acaso Zeto superara a Light?...quien sabe…hahaha…

Ryuk: Bien Zeto déjame explicarte cómo funciona la Death Note primero-

Zeto: Espera! No es necesario sé todo de la Death Note (Cuando surgió Kira él iba siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos y aprendió todo acerca de las características de la Death Note y también sobre los shinigamis además de quienes fueron los diferentes Kira y sobre los detectives L (el mejor no tenia que morir :´() M y N) además que seguí toda su historia de principio a fin.

Ryuk: Ohhh! Que sorpresa cada vez me agradas más chico; ok omitiré la explicación, entonces chico, desde ahora serás el dueño de esta DEATH NOTE! (De pronto cayo un rayo ensordecedor y comenzó a llover) Woww parece que empezamos bien la noche se adapta a la ocasión.

Zeto: Gracias Ryuk te aseguro, No; Te juro qué yo si seré sino el Dios de un nuevo mundo, te aseguro que el mundo será un lugar mejor y actuare con verdadera justicia.

Ryuk: si ok no me importa lo que hagas, con tal de que me diviertas y que me des muchas manzanas seré feliz.

Zeto: Esta bien te daré muchas manzanas ese no será un problema (Ryuk sonríe maléficamente al escuchar eso) pero antes de eso quisiera hacer el trato de los ojos…

.-Un rayo aun mayor cae sobre el suelo que primero ilumino todo el lugar completamente blanco y después se escucho un estruendo ensordecedor

Ryuk: Ohhh bien, empezamos muy bien esta relación; está bien Zeto, te daré los ojos Shinigami asumo que sabes cómo usarlos y su condición verdad (El asintió) pero, porque te decidiste a hacerlo? , Light- no Kira no quiso hacerlo porque él decía que necesitaba toda su vida para poder gobernar el mundo

Zeto: bien, para empezar soy una persona joven, me quedan unos 50 o 60 años si se cortan a la mitad no me importaría con tal de hacer mi voluntad mientras esté vivo no me importa quiero alcanzar y hacer realidad mi objetivo, mi vida es algo trivial parece las vidas humanas son aburridas son iguales cuando niño vives en un mundo de juegos y disfrutas tu niñez, cuando adolescente estudias mucho sales con tus amigos tienes novias sales con ella la besas si tienes suerte dura algo la relación pero sabes q terminara y cuando creces ingresas a la universidad estudia años sales y directo a buscar trabajo, lo encuentras, ahora piensas en conseguir una esposa, cuando ya la tienes, ahorras compras tu casa, un auto, equipar tu casa, ahorras para la boda, piensas en tener…envejeces te vuelves más inútil hasta que mueres esa, esa es una vida universal la mayoría de la gente esa es su vida así como veo así también será mi vida; así que no quiero si al menos no puedo cambiar el estilo de vida de las demás personas cambiare el mío y lo sacrificare por el bien de los demás para que ese estúpido y tonto estilo de vida lo hagan los demás pero al menos que lo hagan en buenas condiciones, sin violencia, sin corrupción, son guerras, sin pobreza, sin hambre…esa es mi manera de ver la vida.

Ryuk: bueno al parecer tienes buenos sentimientos y no una mente diabólica (increíble este sujeto tiene un pensamiento muy maduro a pesar de ser tan joven parece que no me equivoque al entrega la libreta, pero, veremos si sigue así, si con el poder de la libreta con el poder de sus acciones con el poder que tendrá sobre sus hombros sigue así…)

Ryuk: bien que te parece si me invitas unas dulces sensuales y estúpidas manzanas xD

Zeto: Claro! Vamos conozco un manzanodromo por aquí cerca xD

Ryuk: queeee y están repletos de manzanas! Vamos, vamos

Zeto: No me jodas, te lo creíste, hahaha eso no existe xD

Ryuk: Maldito me engañaste, pero igual quiero manzanas

Zeto: Esta bien, vamos al súper a por las manzanas

.-Bien en medio de la fría y oscura noche mientras parecía que dejaba de llover fueron caminando hasta salir de la Universidad y al seguir caminando iban en silencio (sería raro si fueran hablando ya que a Ryuk solo Zeto lo puede ver) Bien, llegaron al súper, con el caminar Zeto iba medio seco de sus ropas así que ellos entraron y fueron directo al pasillo de la fruta y para suerte de Ryuk las manzanas estaban al 2x1 y habías muchas, lo cual Ryuk al ver esto sus ojos se volvieron como platos estaba al borde del llanto de felicidad

Zeto: Cielos, a este tío si le encantan las manzanas…

Ryuk: Vaya parece que esta es mi noche de suerte, comeré manzanas hasta morir; espera; ya estoy muerto LOL xD

Zeto: Espera Ryuk!

.-Zeto dijo muy exaltado y otras personas se le quedaron viendo como que era un loco pero había poca gente debido a la hora, pero además era una tienda pequeña así que todo oyeron y lo observaron.

Ryuk: que pasa!

.-Para disimular el saco su celular y simulo estar hablando para así poder hablarle con una voz suave a Ryuk

Zeto: No las agarres, que crees que pensara la gente al ver que las manzanas se elevan en el aire no seas estúpido! Piensa! actúas como si nunca has estado en este mundo

Ryuk: es cierto, lo siento mi adicción a las manzanas nubla mi juicio y actuó como un niño al ver su juguete preferido, pero no era para que me insultaras, maldito, no soy tu empleado

Zeto: Oye, tranquilo viejo xD, solo cálmate, yo agarre las manzanas por ti no soy yo la que las comeré, ten paciencia

.-Entonces Zeto lleno totalmente el carrito del súper, iba a más no poder lleno de manzanas, no quedo ni una manzana en la tienda, ya que solo eso era por lo que iban se fueron a pagar, a lo que el cajero algo adormitado por la hora se sorprendió al ver que solo manzanas llevaba pero no le dio importancia y le dijo que su total de compra era de $50 dólares, Zeto pago sin problemas (al parecer el tenia dinero ya que era su familia estaba en el negocio de bienes raíces y debido a eso tenían una buena posición social, es mas su padre era de los hombres más ricos en Japón) .

Ryuk; Vaya, parece que tienes mucho dinero para haber gastado tanto en manzanas y ni siquiera te inmutaste.

Zeto: Tch, te equivocas, mi familia es la que tiene dinero no yo, quiero ser independiente, pero, ya que solo estudio y no trabajo todavía dependo de mi padre, así que me pasa una mesada y bueno no me quejo, pero buscare un trabajo no tendré tanto dinero pero al menos lo ganare con mi propio esfuerzo y le mostrare a mi familia que no soy un mantenido y saldré adelante por mi propia cuenta (y ahora con la Death Note depende de cómo la use así será mi nivel y modo de vida)

Ryuk: no me importa mientras me des muchas manzanas vale versh todo xD

.-Ya habiendo pagado salen de la tienda y se van para el dormitorio de Zeto en la Universidad, ya iba a amanecer y Zeto tenía que ir a bañarse y cambiarse ya que tenia clases muy temprano y además que Hibari-kun despertaría y sería raro no encontrar a Zeto en el dormitorio.

.- Mientras caminaban había neblina en el aire y no había gente en las calles así que siguieron caminando y hablando ya no que nadie los vería; hasta que a lo lejos se diferenciaba una silueta de una persona que se acercaba e iba en dirección recta hacia ellos por tanto dejaron de hablar y siguieron caminando, la persona cada vez se acercaba mas y se podía ver que era una mujer , llevaba tacones de vestido negro , guantes en las manos y llevaba recogido su cabello que era de un color rubio muy lindo y suave se veía y sus ojos eran negros y su cara era como la de un ángel, pero había algo familiar en ella, para su sorpresa era Misa amane….

Si, Misa Amane la segunda Kira la mujer enamorada de Light la mujer que dio todo por Kira y que al final Light borro sus recuerdos así que ella no sabía nada en relación a lo de la Death note y que también había acortado su vida dos veces al hacer el trato de los ojos de shinigami; al ver esto Zeto y Ryuk quedaron consternados sin habla completamente paralizados sin saber que hacer o que decir mientras que Misa pasaba a su lado ni los volteo a ver ni siquiera noto su presencia y paso de largo.

Ryuk: que es esto? Que no Misa había muerto? Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Light, pero al parecer me mintió

Zeto: yo también estoy sorprendido en las noticias no salió ella y asumí que había muerto pero al parecer estaba en un error; es muy linda en persona, para serte sincero siempre me gusto, vi varias películas que hizo ella es mas creo que me gusta y al verla en persona creo que me he enamorado *-*

Ryuk: No te ilusiones ella ni siquiera sabe que existes jamás te haría caso

Zeto: Lo se

Ryuk: ella siempre amo a Kira pero al no tener memoria quien sabe…

Zeto: Ya se

Ryuk: que pasa, que tienes en mente?

Zeto: le diré que ahora soy el nuevo Kira y le diré que me ayude a impartir justicia junto a mi así tendré una ayuda y estaré junto a ella y con el tiempo tal vez ella se enamore de mi y de ese modo matare dos pájaros de un tiro!

Ryuk: dudo que ella quiero hacerlo si ella no tiene memoria ni sabe de la libreta dudo mucho que ella te creyera

Zeto: Tienes razón, pero, pensándolo bien, si ella tocara la Death Note, sus recuerdos volverían, siii, los tendría todos también todo lo que vivió con Light-Sempai y me diría como fue el y los errores que cometió así yo tendría un mejor camino.

Ryuk: puede que funcione eso de tu plan, pero dudo mucho que le intereses, aunque quien sabe, al saber que Light este muerto le causaría un trauma, pero estarías ahí y pude que tengas una oportunidad con ella.

.-Entonces ellos se apresuraron a alcanzar a la bella rubia hasta que muchas cuadras muy adelante la alcanzaron, Zeto iba con mucha prisa y con libreta en mano hasta que por fin la alcanzaron y se interpusieron en su camino

Misa: quien eres tú? (Obvio ella no ve a Ryuk) porque te apareces así, toma todo mi dinero pero no me hagas daño

Zeto: no señorita no le hare daño solo quiero hablar contigo…Misa

Misa: quien eres? Como sabes mi nombre?

.-Zeto se apresuro la tomo del brazo y le quito el guante tomo su mano y la obligo a tomar la Death Note; al momento que su mano hizo contacto con la libreta, ella entro en shock sus ojos se tornaron de blanco y su rostro parecía el de un zombie, Zeto se mostraba desconcertado al ver esa escena, pero en la mente de Misa era un laberinto de recuerdos que volvían a ella a una velocidad increíble recordó todo a Light a Ren a Takada a Mikami a la familia de Light a L ósea todo; hasta que en un momento Misa recupero la cordura y era como que si hubiera vuelto a la vida su rostro recupero su brillo , no, mejor aún, se veía más hermosa que nunca, al abrir sus ojos ya no eran negros sin brillos eran de un color rojo carmesí iguales a los de Zeto; al parecer ella habría recobrado los ojos de shinigami lo cual desconcertó a Zeto y Ryuk, ya ella más relajada soltó a Zeto y soltó su cabello y les regalo una sonrisa con su rostro angelical y parecía que les iba a dirigir unas palabras

Misa: Hola Ryuk me alegro de volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo…y quien eres tú? (Dirigiéndose a Zeto) y donde esta Light?

Bueno esto ha sido todo en la tercera entrega de esta saga con nuevo personaje y no cualquiera es Misa que volvió de las tinieblas; en dos semanas publicare las 4 parte espero les haya gustado review Onegai xD Bye Bye Temees xD


End file.
